


A Matter of Control

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Qui-Gon loves looking at him like this.





	A Matter of Control

Qui-Gon was certain he'd never get over this particular sight. He had teased Obi-Wan through dinner with innuendo and Force-caresses. He had taken his time to help Obi-Wan bathe and dry off, making certain his hands had roved over every hot spot they had encountered so far in their exploration of one another. 

And then… then, Qui-Gon had taken him to bed, and used his mouth to go after those hot spots, ignoring the rigid cock begging for attention.

Obi-Wan was writhing in his bed, hungering for more, hands twisted in the sheets to keep them from reaching out, and it was the most glorious thing Qui-Gon had ever seen.

"Please—"

"No, my own," Qui-Gon said, breaking his lips away from that spot just inside of Obi-Wan's right thigh. He could almost taste the blazing need in Obi-Wan's scent, yet still he did not touch the cock. "I will tell you when you may."

Obi-Wan whined, and yet it was such an exquisite sound to his ears. It was full of need and love and trust, all of it bound up in their deep, soul-seated bond.

Light kiss on the inside of the left thigh, and then Qui-Gon moved, resting along side his lover, trailing fingers in ghost-light touches from thigh to hip and then over the abs. That the cock bobbed, both from muscles clenching and sheer hunger made the elder man smile.

"Master—"

"No."

That got a buck of hips in protest, but Qui-Gon's arm was just out of the way for any contact. Qui-Gon leaned down and claimed a deep kiss, savoring the way Obi-Wan moaned into it, the desperation of trying to drink in more of his lover. Qui-Gon traced his fingers back down to a thigh, and then inward, just as he broke the kiss.

Obi-Wan gasped as that touch ghosted down and two fingers caressed his sac, prompting a new wave of desire in his tormentor.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Master!"

"Break."

Nothing more was needed, as the sensual delights all culminated in the explosion of pleasure at the permission. Obi-Wan's eyes finally came to light on Qui-Gon's face, and took in the smug expression there.

"Next… time, Master… you get to last the hour without coming, and I touch all of you that way!"

"I do believe that is a promise I will hold you to, my own."


End file.
